Flashback and Self blame
by ShortFandomGirl
Summary: This is the sequel to my first story called "Family injuries". You get to know how Mikey was injured. Some blood and gore I think. Rated T for outbursts and blood. A lot of crying. Cover image does not belong to me. I don t know the characters.


**Hi, guys, I`ve decided to do a really short sequel/prequel of my previous story called `Family injuries` but just to warn you I`m really bad at writing personalities. Anyways I hope you enjoy and thanks for the review on `Family injuries`.**

Donnie was startled out from his sleep and his reddish-brown eyes wildly searched around the room for something in particular. His eyes finally stilled as he found his baby brother Mikey lying on the medical bed, all bandaged up. The genius breathed as he closed his eyes and fresh tears fell from his eyes and quiet sobs escaped his mouth.

He just had a nightmare about what happened to Mikey.

The tall turtle winced as he felt a hand lay on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and found his older brother looking at him with concern in his sapphire eyes, the place where his eyebrows should be were scrunched up in a frown.

"Another nightmare?" he asked. Donnie just sniffed and nodded. "Yes," he said, his voice cracked in the middle of the word. Leo smiled sadly as he reached down to Donnie who was sitting down.

"Donnie you okay?". Both of them looked up as Raph`s voice was heard through the big lab space. Raph stood beside Mikey`s bedside and was slowly walking towards his brothers. He smacked Donnie lightly on the back of his head when he reached them. "Raph!" Leo scolded as Donnie let out a small whine and rubbed the back of his head. "Be nice." Raph just Grunted and looked at Donnie and reddish-brown eyes med emerald green ones.

"It`s not your fault Don. If you had been hit we wouldn`t have been able to help you. You are the only one here with expert medical abilities." Raph said as he put his hands on Donnie`s shoulders. "He`s right for once Donnie, if you had been hit then you would have died." Leo said as he looked at Donnie but then frowned.

Donnie had his head down on the flat surface of his workbench and his arms over his head as if he tried to hide it, he was shaking. "Donnie?" Leo said as he moved to lift Donnie`s arms of his head. Raph was a little worried about Donnie. His normally talkative younger brother was so quiet, He actually had a worried look on his face.

Suddenly Donnie shot up from where he lied mere seconds ago. "It would have been better if I died!" he screamed trowing his hands up, he had tear tracks on his cheeks and fresh tears were flowing from his eyes. Both older brothers flinched at his outburst, their composed and curious brother finally cracked.

"He is more important!" Donnie continued shouting. "He makes us all happy all the time, he is the heart in this family! He is your favorite!" He clasped his hands over his mouth as the last sentence came out, his red eyes wide open. Both brothers just stood there with their mouths opened in shock, they had no idea that Donnie felt that way.

Leo and Raph sprung into action as their younger brother fell to the floor sobbing hysterically, both of them covering Donnie with their arms in a big hug. Donnie continued to sob as he remembered what happened.

 _*Flashback*_

 _The night was cold and dark as the four ninja brothers ran on the rooftops over new york city. The night sky was dark with a million of stars lighting it up. Mikey was running faster than the others joking and laughing. The others were smiling and laughing with_ mikey _, except for an angry Raph who was chasing Mikey._

 _Mikey suddenly burped in Raph`s face and he began to laugh harder than ever and Raph became more pissed than ever and began to chase Mikey until he lost his balance. Raph fell to the ground and he took Mikey with him. Mikey squealed as he tried to escape Raph`s death grip._

 _"Come on guys you need to catch up before Leo comes back and begins to lecture_ you. _" Donnie said as he stopped, he had come back for them as Raph had fallen while Leo had continued to run. "_ No _I won`t he burped in my face!" Raph said as Mikey burst out laughing again. Donnie just rolled his eyes as he tried to help Mikey get free._

 _"_ Hey _guys com-" Leo`s voice was heard but it was cut off and a grunt was heard. All of them turned to where Leo`s voice was heard and Raph lessened his grip on the youngest brother._

 _Leo had been thrown away by none other than Spike or Slash like he wanted to be called. Once Raph saw who it was he leaped against Slash with a battle cry and his weapons drawn. Mikey and Donnie readied themselves with their own weapons and also leaped at Slash._

 _Raph got a few good hits at Slash when he didn`t protect himself but was also thrown away. Donnie was the first one of the younger brothers who attacked Slash but he didn`t get any hits in, Slash soon held him up in the air with his hand around his thin throat._

 _Mikey froze when he saw his immediate older brother`s face turning purple-ish as he was being choked by Raph`s former pet, Slash just looked him with a crooked smirk as he threw Donnie against the roof so hard that Mikey could swear that he nearly heard his shell crack. He was his brother's eyes_ close _as he fell into unconsciousness._

 _Mikey cried out his brother`s name but horror turned to anger fast. He charged against Slash but soon was stopped as Slash`s mace hit him in his abdomen. The pain came fast and he was thrown against the rooftop and he was right under Slash who looked down at him and hit him, again and again, his screams echo`s out in the open for anyone who was awake could hear._

 _When Donnie awoke again his head was pounding and his eyesight was fuzzy but he could clearly see Mikey`s normally green body covered in blood. His scream caught the attention of his older brothers who just come into consciousness again._

 _Donnie scrambled up from his position and ran to reach the bloodied body of his younger brother. Raph and Leo came soon after and helped Donnie to pick their baby brother up, together they carried their baby brother into their home in the sewers. Donnie worked many hours to patch Mikey up again and Leo and Raph went out to look after Slash._

 _*End of Flashback*_

Donnie wiped the tears off his face as he looked up at his older brothers and gave them a sad smile.

Suddenly a spike in the heartbeat monitor and Donnie sprang into action to their wounded younger brother. Leo and Raph heard a gasp and they also ran to Mikey.

"Hey bros what`s up?" Mikey slurred as he saw his older brothers, "Mikey!" they all cried out as fresh tears run down their faces. "What`s wrong I`m here and I`m alive." Mikey said as he looked up at his brothers and smiled.

They all smiled, Mikey was going to be okay. Their family was whole again.


End file.
